Alexis Chang
Name: Alexis Chang(es) Aliases: Big Bang Chang The Governess Hormonal Hurtlocker Height: 6'3" Weight: 240 lbs Du Hast, Rammstein Entrance Music: Du Hast, Rammstein Hometown: Edinburgh Scotland, but fighting out of Miami, Florida Wrestling Style: Power/Brawler/Technical Profile: Always physically distinct from her peers, the imposing Alexis was once a much maligned and oft picked on student of Fettes Academy, where her distinctive jet black hair and green eyes, along with her height made her the target of her peers. Naturally, this honed a vindictive, and violent streak in the statuesque young lady, and she vowed never to be mentally or physically abused by any individual ever again, if that meant stepping on toes, or feet, or heads, so be it, and so it was she began to hone her skills, at first, learning from travelling fairs, who often had illicit no holds barred bouts, in her local park, where quite often she would have to fight men......quickly realising this would end badly after a particularly brutal encounter with an Irish gypsy, she enrolled in The Ed Count, a local gym, where there were schools in both wrestling and mixed martial arts. She was able to focus her rage, and noting the stereotype of taller women being both uncontrollable, and incoherent misanthropes, she set out to prove the world wrong, starting with her own parents, whom she divorced, despite them having paid for her education........Alexis has no qualms about who she has to step over, step on or crush to achieve her goals, and the world of TWOstars had better beware..... Appearance: Tall, with shoulder length dark hair, with a round, soft face, something her Asian/American heritage gave her, her green eyes stand out, and despite her powerful build, people are often shocked by how feminine she appears to be, though she despises those who use only their female wiles to achieve greatness, she has accepted, that as a means to an end, or a distraction, she is therefore always immaculately presented, favouring the colours black, and green. Out of ring she will generally wear comfortable black jeans and a t-shirt, teamed with her favourite vintage leather jacket, in ring, she wears a black and green halved vest top, and black shorts, with green trim. Entrance(s): The lights dim, and on the titantron, a silhouetted image appears, the techno intro of Du Hast, plays, there is a silence before the thundering rock of Du Hast blasts out. A figure stands, beneath the video, hands on hips, green pyro blasts out from the from of the stage...... JR: Now that, folks, is quite an entrance, if i do say so myself. Heyman: Sheesh, its not like you can say so for anyone else is it JR? Honestly......but, yeah, as entrances go......Holy crap....is that......a woman? Alexis cuts Heyman an icy stare, looking around the arena in an equally dismissive manner before striding purposefully towards the ring. JR: If looks could kill, Paul. If looks could kill........that was a slobberknocker right there! Heyman: Yeah, yeah. She wants me, just like the rest of those divas....... Sliding under the bottom rope, she stands, and observes the crowd.......further green pyro explodes from the turnbuckles....... JR: Big Bang indeed, Paul. Good start for sure, but can she back it up? Heyman: You're kidding me right? Her hands are like shovels! She could break you'res AND my asses in half! Camera focusses back on Alexis......... Gimmick: Alexis is a no nonsense, straight talking, cold, calculating killer, who has absolutely no qualms about rolling over anyone and anything who gets in her way, she wont use four words when a chair will do, and don't ever talk about the science lab and school hamster......... Standard Moves: Neckbreaker Shin breaker Eye rake Clothesline Elbows Scoop Slam Double Handed Choke (on smaller wrestlers) Big Boot Headbutts Knife Edge Chop Back club Christian style backbreaker Shoulder block European Uppercut Off the shoulder gutbuster Delayed vertical suplex Low blow (men only) Running Moves: Kitchen sink, lariat, high knee Signature moves: Ron Simmonds style spinebuster, Choke slam, running powerslam. Orton Backbreaker, for when cannot use choke slam. Finishing Move(s) : Vengeance Cutter (cutthroat driver), Torture Rack Taunts: she simply turns those icy green eyes on to her opponents to let them know, the end is near. Known To Dislike: Vanity, gimmicks, anchovies. Has Teamed With: Has Feuded With: Debut: Favourite: Titles Held: Trivia: A common achilles heel for Alexis is people taking advantage of her so-called lack of charisma, this often provokes an unbridled an uninibited rage....... Alignment: Heel Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers